


play with me

by youngjaes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but the junhoon tag is dead, excuse this short ass story, i gues s, seungcheol is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaes/pseuds/youngjaes
Summary: music brings people together, or so they say





	play with me

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this based on a video i watched on youtube [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4I_NYya-WWg]  
> it's really short but i hope you guys like it ~

traveling alone wasn’t jihoon’s forte, even though he did like to be alone, the thought of going to another country by himself terrified him. yet, he had to do it, even if it made him anxious.

he was in paris’ train station waiting for his friend to show up, it was 3:15PM and they were supposed to arrive at 3:30PM so the only thing jihoon could do was play games on his phone.

he was doing so, until he saw a piano in the middle of the train station, the station itself wasn’t so big, compared to the ones back in seoul. the piano was located next to a row of seats where a fair amount of people were sitting. he looked around and no one seemed to be interested in it so he slowly got up and reached it. he left his bag on the side and started playing.

it had been a while since he played but his hands seemed to remember everything, fitting perfectly within the keys. he wasn’t aiming for any song, just simply playing what came to his mind. this attracted passengers who were also waiting for their train to come, they started gathering around him not only to listen but also to film the guy who was improvising. not even a minute had passed since he started playing when he saw a hand next to his, he looked up however he didn’t stop playing. his eyes stopped as he saw a blonde-haired guy; his head was bowing to the rhythm of his piece and a few seconds later he joined him.

jihoon was surprised, to say the least. he noticed that the dude knew what he was doing, not interrupting jihoon’s piece but adding more to it, it sounded beautiful and without noticing they started matching each other’s pace. jihoon was in the middle of the piano, playing the middle notes, while the other man switched between the high and low notes since it was easier for him because he was standing up.

in no time, they had made a beautiful improvisation, they played as if they were one. getting to know each other through music. the blonde signaled jihoon so they could finish the song and he nodded to let the other know he understood, he started playing low notes and the other male followed him, getting close to each other. jihoon could feel the other guy’s breath hot against his neck as they finished the song.

once the last note was played, the people who were around them started clapping. jihoon was left breathless, the blonde had already gone back to his phone so he stood, grabbed his bag and followed him.

“hey,” he spoke as he quickly placed himself in front of the man, he put up his hand to the other to shake “it was great playing with you” the taller male (as he could see now) took his hand out of his pocket and shook the red-haired boy’s hand

“i can say the same” he smiled and jihoon felt his cheeks heating up, _for what?_ he asked himself. he didn’t realize the guy was speaking korean

“oh, are you korean?” the words left his mouth before he could think about it, the blonde laughed and jihoon swore that it was the cutest sound he had ever heard in his entire 22 years of existing

“no, i’m not” he replied, still smiling “but i studied there so i can speak the language” jihoon’s mouth was now a ‘o’, he realized it and closed it immediately “my name is junhui, by the way” he was too focused on staring at the guy’s face that he totally forgot to ask for his name

“nice to meet you junhui,” he said while smiling (and blushing, because junhui was such a cute name, and it totally suited him) “my name is jihoon”

“well, nice to meet you too, jihoon” junhui said, and jihoon thought he liked how his name sounded when it came out of the other’s mouth

shortly after seungcheol came looking for him, making up excuses for being late (not that jihoon minded at all). he and junhui exchanged numbers and promised to text each other when they got the chance. jihoon was more than happy to keep that promise

that day is when he realized that music does indeed bring people together.

**Author's Note:**

> the junhoon tag is dead man and i got nothing to read  
> anyways i hope you guys enjoyed reading this stupid ass fic heh  
> will edit this in the future!!  
> kudos and constructive feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
